Heaven's Manor
by Mercenaria del Sol
Summary: Heaven's Manor opens the doors to you and 15 other students! Step inside, what could go wrong? (SYOC CLOSED)
1. Chapter 1

Heaven's Manor. One of the biggest and most hopeful places in the country. Only a select few are allowed to enter and leave their mark in it, a mark of _hope_ for the future. You, among other 15 students of Hope's Peak High School are allowed to enter this time.

What none of you were expecting, however, was the fact that this manor was going to be your new home for the rest of your life.

* * *

 **Hi! This is my first fic in a while, possibly my first fic in English so there might be a few grammar mistakes here and there, as well as spelling mistakes ;-; (I need a beta honestly, anyone willing to help? haha ;;) and well! its kind of a short prologue i guess, but I promise it's gonna be longer chapters!**

 **Guidelines!**

 **No Mary Sue's/Gary Stu's please!**

 **No talents from canon games! However, shared talents with DR3 are ok with me.**

 **Please submit via PM! I won't accept any reviews, sorry!**

 **Please send your app as SYOC HM: (First Name)(Last Name) - Talent**

 **That's it! I'll be adding the App to my profile to make it easier to copy &paste, but here it is.**

* * *

BASIC

Name: (First Name/Last Name)  
Nicknames:  
*Age: (15-18)  
*Gender: (Female, Male or Non-binary, specify pronouns too please!)  
*Talent:  
*Nationality:  
*Height/Weight: (Preferably Metric system, but i'm fine with US standard)

PHYSICAL

Physical Appearance: (How do they look like? Try and go intro great detail, as i'm pretty bad imagining unless its really detailed hah.)  
*Clothing: (What are they gonna be wearing for the rest of their stay in the manor?)  
*Night time Clothing: (What do they wear at night?)  
*Other Features: (Any scars? Markings?)

PERSONALITY:

Personality: (Go into great detail here! How are they usually, which kind of people they'd like and who they wouldn't, as well as how do they react in stressful situations! What are their strengths and weaknesses!)  
*Speech and Mannerisms: (How do they speak? Are they polite or do they curse like a sailor?)  
*Quirks: (Do they bite their nails when nervous? Or do they twirl their hair when lying? If they dont have any its ok)  
*Likes: (3-5 Max!)  
*Dislikes: (Same as above)  
*Secrets: (Have they done something embarrassing? Or is there something they want no one to find at all?)  
*Fears: (What happened that made them fear that?)  
*People they'd Like:  
*people they'd dislike:  
*Romance: (Are they open to it or not? What's their sexuality? What kind of people they'd crush on?)  
*Family: (Who are they close to? Why? Do they have siblings? Parents? or do they live with their grandparents? Explain their relationship)

Brief History: (How did they discover their talent? What have they done in order to get where they are now?)*Medical History: (Do they often get sick? Are they allergic to anything?)

Quotes: (To understand them a little bit better i need quotes from them! Their introductions, reaction to a corpse or whatever you want! I need 3 at least, but send how many you want!)

MUTUAL KILLING GAME.

Murderer/Victim/Survivor: (I can't guarantee that's gonna be their actual position in the story, but it gives me ideas!)  
*Reaction to a body: (If they were close to the person, will they cry? Scream? if it was someone they hated, would they react the same?)  
*Investigation Job: (What are they gonna contribute to the investigation?)  
*Trial Job: (Do they point out evidence? Or do they not contribute that much?)  
*Reactions to being accused:  
*Mastermind: (Are they mastermind material or not? If they are, why do you think they could be the mastermind?)

OTHER

If i missed anything, please do add it here! Or if you have any comments please also tell me! Thank you very much for reading this, and i hope to see you soon!


	2. Rooster

Hey there ! It's been a while i think, but here are the accepted students so far!

 _Males_

 _Sagano Himura, Ultimate Chemist_  
 _Oshiro Takatora, Ultimate Grifter_  
 _Atticus East, Ultimate Thespian  
Lysander Fairbrooke, Ultimate Linguist_  
 _Dmitri Volkov, Ultimate MMA Fighter_  
 _Naoto Hischi, Ultimate Toy Maker  
Shoichiro Akai, Ultimate Scientist  
Adam Negreanu, Ultimate Poker Player_

 _Females_

 _Aika Etsuko, Ultimate Gardener  
Kohane Ikeda, Ultimate Seamstress  
Kazane Masukawa, Ultimate Flute Player  
Naruki Kinoko, Ultimate Tattoo Artist  
Centi Micotosh, Ultimate Entomologist  
Ran Fujikawa, Ultimate Aromatherapist  
_

I'm surprised I'm missing two female characters, so i'm still accepting **only female** characters ! Also please keep in mind i'm a High School student whose first language isn't english, so it might take a few weeks before the prologue is posted, until then!


End file.
